


The Boy in The Leather Jacket

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Boy!Dean, First Dates, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, hand holding, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his family move to a new school, a school in Kansas. When Castiel gets seated next to one of the most attractive man he's ever seen he realizes his life is forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: First Day

Castiel hated moving to different schools. The whole process was tiring, learning your way around the school, making new friends, and figuring out where you fit in. Cas sighed, well the first day was always the hardest but after the first day it seemed to get easier.   
***  
Castiel arrived at the school and was hoping his brother, Gabriel, wouldn't leave him to fend for himself. As if on cue his brother headed down the hallway waving back to Cas as he faded away. Castiel cursed his brother under his breathe and headed for the office. He walked into the office and saw pudgy, short man talking to a young rather attractive looking boy. Whatever conversation they were having fell short when they noticed Castiel had entered the room. Castiel took a deep breathe, the boy was more attractive than he originally thought. His hair was a dirty blonde and spiked up in the front. He had these emerald green eyes set with a perfect scatter of freckles lining his cheeks. The boy noticed Cas staring and gave Cas a toothy grin. Castiel felt heat pool up in his cheeks.  
"You, must be, ah yes Castiel" the pudgy man stated in an accent, if Cas wasn't mistaken, British?  
"Y-yes that would be me" damn his nerves, it didn't help that mister sex God over there kept ogling him.   
"Right, well Castiel welcome, my name is Principal Crowley, Dean here will show you around the school" he pointed over to the boy, Dean, that's right. The one who's been giving Castiel the "stare" since he walked into the office. All Cas could do was nod and move closer to the door, as if catching on Dean said goodbye to the principal and headed out the door, holding it open for Cas.  
***  
They started down the hallway, it was awkward. Cas wanted to say something but came up with nothing. He'd always been bad at conversations but throw an attractive guy into the mix he was done for.   
"So, for the record I was totally paying attention back there but I can't remember your name, was it Casteel or Casteal" Cas jumped at the deep voice, huh, the guy couldn't even remember his name.   
"It's Castiel" he stated matter of factly.   
"Hmm odd name, also hard to remember, I'm gonna call you Cas, if that's okay with you?" Cas's insides fluttered, not only was this guy conversing with him, but he had given him a nickname. As in maybe they would talk more than just this one time. Cas smiled at the thought. Dean stopped and cleared his throat, oh yeah Dean had asked him a question.   
"Y-yeah that's cool, um, yeah you can call me Cas" Dean smiled and they continued to walk again.   
***  
They were finally done with the tour and Cas felt a little sad at the thought of not being near Dean.   
"So, this is it, but it looks like we have the first three classes together, we can walk together if you'd like" Cas just nodded and followed Dean to their first class, chemistry. They walked in, Dean went over to the teacher and handed her a pass and went and sat in his seat. Cas stood there awkwardly not knowing if he should find a seat or if they were assigned. Cas looked over the teacher for guidance.   
She smiled, "I would say go pick a seat, but there's only one spot open, so go pop a squat next to Mr. Winchester over there" she pointed over to the empty spot next to Dean. Someone up above must if liked Cas today because his prayers were being answered. He walked over and sat down next to Dean. He looked over and Dean was already staring at him, smiling. Cas blushed and smiled back.   
"Okay class, today we're going to be starting a partner project and your partners will be who you're sitting next to, the project plans will be put up on the schools website, so get to work!" Cas froze, he was partners with Dean, he could barely look at the guy without blushing, how was he supposed to work with him.   
"Heya Cas, looks like we're gonna be partners" Dean whispered into Cas's ear. Oh yeah judging by the way Dean just being near him made him feel, he knew he was in for a long and wild ride.


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being paired with Dean Cas's flips upside down. Especially after Dean suggests that they go to his house to work on the project, then he asks him to stay for dinner, then he asks him to stay the night, what could go wrong?

Dean and Castiel worked through class, outlining their project, taking notes, and discussing how they were gonna aproach their project. It was hard for Castiel to concentrate, with being near Dean. Not to mention catching whiffs of the boy's cologne, it was almost too much. Not to mention every time Dean would try to discuss a point or ask a question he would lean in and look him right in the eye. Cas was mesmerized by deep pools of green, the freckles splattered across the boys face, and the way the boy's nose would crinkle when he smiled. Cas has it bad, he's never felt like this or payed thus much attention to someone before. It scared him a little, because there's no way that Dean would ever like him, hell he was pretty sure the guy was as straight as they came. A cough broke him out of his trance, shit, he's been staring at Dean for at least 15 minutes, he don't even remember what Dean was saying. Cas blushed, this was embarrassing, he couldn't even control his feelings for more than 5 seconds. Dean just smiled. Then the bell rang. Cas got up quickly, trying to save face from this embarrassing occurrence, but before he could get to the door he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around.   
"Since it looks like we're a little behind, since someone couldn't stay focused" Dean smirked and Cas's blush was an even deeper red now. "I figured we could go to my place after to school and work on it, if you want?" Cas felt his heart flutter, Dean wanted to hang out with him, outside of school. I mean it was for school but it was a start, Cas couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face. Dean smiled back.  
"I'll take that as a yes, just meet me out in the parking lot. See ya then!" And with that Dean took off running out the door, leaving a stunned Castiel. He didn't even know what Dean's car looked like.  
***  
He should've expected this, dean's car that is. Dean screamed bad boy and obviously bad boys have bad ass cars to go with them. It was like a package deal. What he didn't count on was how hot Dean would look leaning up against his car. He had taken off the leather jacket he had on earlier and was wearing a tight white shirt. Cas felt a little weak in the knees, he looked absolutely stunning. Cas had no idea how he was going to get through this little study date.  
"Heya Cas, hop in" Dean held the door open for Cas, he tried to ignore the butterflies he felt when Dean did this. After Cas got in Dean went around and got in the drivers seat, then they were off. Dean turned on the radio and immediately loud rock came through the speakers, Cas laughed a bit.   
"What's so funny mister?" Dean asked catching Cas off guard, he didn't realize that Dean had turned down the music and was now staring at him.   
"N-nothing" Cas blushed.   
"Uh-huh sure, if you say so" Dean winked and proceeded to turn up the music again. Did he just wink at him? He did didn't he, Cas felt lightheaded. But then a pang of sadness, Dean meant nothing by that. Dean seemed the type, the "naturally flirty" type. He probably did stuff like this to everyone. Cas sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.   
***  
They had been at this project planning, for over three hours and it was getting late. Cas should probably head home, it was getting towards dinner time.   
"Hey, um, Dean it's getting late, I should probably go home." Cas could've swore Dean looked sad but then he perked up.  
"Or maybe you could stay for dinner? You know if you want to." Hmm staying for dinner couldn't hurt and he would get more time with Dean, why not.   
"Yeah, okay, sounds good" Cas blushed again, damn it he always did that, especially if Dean was looking at him.  
"You know, you're really cute when you blush" Which made Cas's blush deepen, then Dean was up and heade to kitchen. Maybe staying for dinner was a very good idea.   
***  
After dinner, it was late and Dean asked if Cas just wanted to crash at their place tonight. Cas hesitated, he didn't know if this was a good idea or not.   
"Oh come on Cas, it'll be fun, it'll be like a sleepover!" Dean was excited and that made Cas giggle.   
"Anything for you Dean" Cas was surprised at his response but seeing the smile on deans face get wider, he decided not to pay any attention to it.   
"Aww Cas, you're too sweet" maybe staying was a good idea after all.  
****  
It was around bed time and Cas was in Dean's bathroom, currently trying to put on the pair of sweats and the shirt Dean gave him to sleep in. They smelled like him and when Cas put them on he felt safe and close to Dean. He was in heaven. He made sure he presentable and walked out of the bedroom. Dean was laying on his bed looking at his phone, his head snot up whence realized Cas walked into the room. Dean's eyes traced up and down Cas's body, suddenly make Cas feel self conscious. Dean must of realized he was staring and he cleared his throat.   
"Cas, um can I ask you something?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, which made Cas nervous. Maybe Dean wanted him to leave, maybe he rethought about this whole thing. Cas took and deep breathe and went sat at the edge of the bed.  
"S-sure Dean, you can ask me anything"   
"Do you like me Cas?" Shit, shit, shit! Dean found out, now he was gonna throw Cas out and never talk to him again. All because he couldn't control his stupid feelings.  
"Dean, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to! I tried to forget and not make it that obvious, I understand if you want me to leave. I mean wouldn't want someone who has a crush on me to stay with m-" Cas was cut off when Dean lunged forward and pressed his lips to Cas's. At first Cas was frozen, couldn't move but then he reciprocated, moving his hands up to cup deans face. Dean's found their only little spot in Cas's hair. They kissed for several more minutes until Dean pulled away.  
"I like you too, Cas" Cas smiled, it definitely wasn't a bad a idea to stay over, that he was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is late, I got busy yesterday and couldn't upload it. The next chapter is the the last and it will be up either later or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter series, hope you like it. This chapter will be a little shorter than the rest, but he others will be longer, so bare with me. I'll have the other part up tomorrow. :)


End file.
